This invention relates to an improved bale forming machine and more particularly to a bale forming machine of the type for forming round bales.
Baling of hay and similar cut field crops is an important way for storing, transporting or preserving such materials. Various types of baling equipment are available and have been disclosed in various patents. Recently, mechanisms for forming and maintaining round bales have become increasingly popular. Patents disclosing such mechanisms include the following:
__________________________________________________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor Title Issue Date __________________________________________________________________________ 3,205,898 Sprague Method and Apparatus 9/14/65 For Storing Plant Materials 3,534,537 Biechele Machine for Forming 10/20/70 et al and Hauling Large Round Bales of a Fibrous Material 3,641,754 Austee Grass and Leaf 2/15/72 Packaging Machine 3,894,484 Gustey Bale Wrapping Mechanism 7/15/75 et al For Large Cylindrical Bales 3,911,641 Miller Roll-Up Compressive 10/14/75 et al Packaging Apparatus 3,913,473 Meiers Bale Wrapping Mechanism 10/21/75 For Large Cylindrical Bales 4,018,391 Jacobsen Controlled Hay Bale 4/19/77 Metering and Feeding Device 4,019,309 Lundell Round Bale Forming Machine 4/26/77 4,022,003 Strausse Controlling the Size 5/10/77 et al of a Roll Core Formed in a Coop Material Roll Forming Machine 4,022,120 McAllister Electrically Powered 5/10/77 Twine Wrapper For For Round Bales 4,024,804 Hanson Rotary Baling Machine 5/24/77 With Twine Feeding Mechanism and Articulated Drive Assembly __________________________________________________________________________
Generally, the referenced patents disclose round bale forming machines which include a bale forming mechanism that is transported through a field to simultaneously gather the hay or similar material and roll it into a generally cylindrical bale. The formed bale is held together most often by means of cord which extends about the bale and is tied off at its opposite ends.
Recently, it has been suggested that the round bale be retained within a plastic bag. This suggestion was set forth in the January-February, 1977 issue of "Farm Show" magazine. A more recent issue of "Farm Show" magazine in March, 1978 disclosed the concept of wrapping a protective strip of plastic material about the cylindrical surface of a round bale.
Various advantages flow from applying a plastic or wrapping material over the round bale. For example, the round bale may be more easily stored in fields without loss or deterioration in the quality of the outer layers of the material forming the bale. Additionally, the wrapping material tends to protect the round bale from scavengers and degradation from various other sources.
Heretofore, however, there has been no known mechanism or apparatus for simultaneously forming a round bale and enclosing that bale with a wrapping material. Benefits from such an apparatus or mechanism would include elimination of the extra step of wrapping the formed round bale. Additionally, it may be possible to use the wrapping material in lieu of the cord normally utilized to hold the round bale together. In view of these needs, the present invention was conceived.